


致命邂逅12

by luxian



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxian/pseuds/luxian





	致命邂逅12

色是刮骨的钢刀，酒是穿肠的毒药。

两样都沾可就不好了。当洛基从眩晕的快感中清醒过来时他被索尔抱在怀里，浑身上下都滴答着水，两人的皮肤紧紧贴合在一起，人鱼的鼻尖就拱在自己的颈窝里。

“你可真凶……”，洛基发现自己哑的厉害，这就是浪荡叫床的后果。

索尔从半寐中惊醒，大脑里还是洛基骑马的英俊模样，最后闪过的是他站在落地镜前，修长的脖颈对着自己。

一醒来这人就在怀里，索尔亲昵的蹭了蹭他的脸。

“巴恩斯今晚就要来，我要去接他。”说着洛基推了推索尔的胸口要站起来，结果小腿发软又跪到了地上，他的指尖向后摸去，碰到了后穴穴口挤出的精液。

“我射进去了。”索尔看着他的手，微微有些失神。

“还知道啊”，他的话中带了点甜蜜的责怪，“扶我下去。”

在水底接吻纠缠的记忆太过清晰，再加上索尔就赤身裸体的站在自己身边，他的胳膊和背上还有自己的抓痕，洛基不好意思看，只能紧闭着眼胡乱洗刷自己的身体。

“你会怀孕的……”索尔牵住了洛基的胳膊为他擦洗，说出了这句在洛基耳中可笑至极的话来。

“开什么玩笑？”洛基有些气恼，湿意氤氲的绿眼睛瞪了瞪索尔。

“人鱼的精液会让你怀孕，虽然你是男性但不妨碍为我们诞下子嗣。”索尔说的有板有眼，可洛基还是觉得荒谬至极，他伸出手贴到索尔的额头。

“你不是发烧了吧？”

索尔亲了亲他的掌心，“我射了那么多次，你肯定会怀上我的孩子，相信我，如果真的是那样我就和你缔结血亲。”

“什么孩子又什么血亲？”洛基听的一头雾水。

“你忘了我说过吗？”索尔并没有听出他的那点不耐烦，继续细心的解释，好像一切会如他所说，“我们会和所爱的人类缔结血亲，也就是我会咬破你的后颈，吸吮你的血液，你的血液会永远的留在我的身体里……我的心头血啊，那样我们之间就有了血缘的联系。”

洛基只当他胡言乱语，他也不想理睬索尔到底要表达什么。以前他瞧不起人鱼，而现在人鱼在他眼里象征着箭矢和宝剑。

这种转变让洛基做出自然的喜欢，谁会不喜欢钱呢？

“你先待在这，我要去迎接巴恩斯王子”，洛基简单洗完就赤脚踩上了台阶，他扭头看水里的索尔，“好好养伤，我很快回来。”

索尔看着他赤裸的身体消失在雾气尽头，眼神晦暗不明。

约顿的奢靡绝不仅限于此。

有仆从为他换上盛典时的礼服，黑色的丝绸配上皮草，一层层黑纱叠加成诡秘如花的下摆，腰间配有蓝宝石点缀的蛇形银腰带，上衣前襟缀满华丽的黑色褶皱，他浑身的黑色布料都用银线绣了玫瑰和乌鸦纠缠的花纹。最外面披了一件高昂的皮草，每一绺都被打理的一丝不苟，中间隐约有银线闪闪发光。

洛基选了高领的上衣，配合皮草遮住他脖颈的痕迹。他的黑髮被梳理妥帖，有珍珠将银色的链条固定在耳侧，那链条再连到后脑，用一块璀璨的蓝宝石方钻固定。

正殿富丽堂皇，白色的瓷砖地面映着不含一丝杂质的银制穹顶，上面雕刻着众神宴饮图。两边的墙壁上有约顿历代君主的浮雕，他们垂眸注视一殿寂静的繁华。

雕花玻璃吊灯中燃着幽幽的火光，发亮的白银摆设照出一切事物模糊的影，那些如幽灵般沉默的臣，那孤身一人的王。

洛基从二楼踩着深蓝色的地毯走下，地毯有冬雪玫瑰的花纹。楼梯宽敞华丽，由发亮的橡木制成，栏杆上有优美的槽纹，宽大的梯身分往两边，呈优美的螺旋状，像神话中恶魔弯曲的角。

所有大臣都如雕像般按品阶矗立在地毯两侧，所有人都穿着最奢华的衣服，宝石、珍珠令人眼花缭乱，他们的佩剑在灯光下泛着银白的光泽。

大臣以芬里尔为首，这个银头髮绿眼睛的野心家站在最前端，高傲的微扬下巴等待巴恩斯王子的到来。

当洛基的长靴踏下第八阶时，宽敞的殿门外出现了两个身着骑装的男人。

巴基被约顿的奢华深深倾倒，这是当之无愧的九国最富庶之地，他这些年来游历各国从未见到如此穷奢极欲之地，就在他和史蒂夫被侍卫引着踏上台阶的那一刻皇家乐队奏响迎宾曲。

那是一首宗教意味很浓的古典音乐，带着约顿最突出的凌厉冷调又不失克制的热情，这一切让冷风中的巴基浑身一抖。

两排纤细的柱子立在正殿两侧，巴基按着自己的佩剑昂首挺胸走向地毯尽头，持着手杖微笑迎接他的约顿国王——洛基·劳菲森。

大臣在这位英俊王子经过时纷纷施礼，他们带着标准的微笑，里面有一种不自觉的挑衅感，他们迫不及待看看阿斯加德的王子是什么样。走在他身后的男人同样引人注目，虽然他的身份不如巴恩斯王子尊贵，但他金灿灿的短发和湛蓝的双眼依旧昭明了他也并非寻常人。

洛基微笑静默在楼梯台阶上不动，等着巴基走来。

不远万里而来的王子带着尼达维勒的风尘。他以热切的笑容面对所有好奇的目光；他身上的黑金骑装上有阿斯加德的太阳纹；他的灰绿色眼睛里闪烁着灵动的光；他的笑容带着友好的欢喜。来自敌国的巴恩斯王子就像山涧一样充满活力又气度不凡。

在约顿他穿的未免有点太少了，但这样更显他的突兀与耀眼。

巴基步伐匆匆，踩着鼓点在迎宾曲达到高潮的那一刻单膝跪在洛基下方的台阶上，诚挚的亲吻他的手背。

“好久不见，亲爱的洛基陛下。”

“咣”的一声，巴基身后的跟班行了个标准的骑士礼。

“何必如此客气。”洛基腰肢微弯扶起巴基，他弯腰的那刻心中暗恨索尔，因为他的腰现在十分的疼。

“贵客光临有失远迎，还望巴恩斯王子不要责怪。”洛基以一种优越的语气不紧不慢说道。

两人年龄相仿，可是如今一个成了高高在上的国王，一个却因父亲不宠而游历在外。这让洛基颇感得意。

“您能欢迎我来我就已经很高兴了”，巴基豪爽的紧紧回握洛基的手，洛基看到了他手上的一些伤痕，“还是我让你费心准备了”，说着巴基扭头看向史蒂夫，“去，拿来我们的礼物。”

沉默寡言的骑士点头应下，把身后背着的很大的金属长筒拿了下来，双手奉上。

巴基接过长筒后打开盖子，抽出了一个很有分量的卷轴。

在洛基的注视下他缓缓打开——那是一幅地图。

洛基书房里那幅地图比起巴基手中这个相比简直是小巫见大巫了。

每一处山川河流，每一个不起眼的村落古迹都被细细标注好，整幅地图细致完备，当洛基览过全貌时心中陡然生出一种激动的感觉，这种感觉胜于他第一次带上王冠时的心情，当他拥有的山河第一次彻底完全展现在面前时，洛基仿佛突然觉得肩上的分量更沉重了。

哪怕他是一个被逼上王位的国王，但他也是九国承认的统治者。

众臣议论纷纷，洛基立刻命人把这幅凝聚巴基多年心血的地图收好，接下来便是盛大的极乐之宴。

就在洛基与索尔纵情的那几个小时里御厨准备了最美味的菜肴，海龟汤、酥炸牛犊肉、爱尔兰洋芋、龟肉炒鸡柳……还有多种款式新奇的甜点。

与史蒂夫同行的生活并不贫瘠，但巴基确实很久都没吃到王宫的美食了，他倒了一杯杯冰葡萄酒，只觉得约顿的酒甘冽醇厚，有一种催眠人的感觉。

很久之前他就对约顿的温泉河和奇峻雪山有所耳闻，但阿斯加德与约顿海姆的关系始终处于一种波动的状态。他自请出宫正合了老国王的心意，在外奔波这些年终于到了踏上约顿的这一步。

一个不受宠的王子在休战期踏上敌国的的王宫。

他所做的可不止是献上一幅包括了阿斯加德全部细节的地图那么简单。

巴基与洛基谈论着与政事无关的话题，巴基讲他在八国的奇遇和所见所闻，洛基便支着下巴聆听，他们不断碰杯把气氛酝酿到最火热的状态。

巴基的脸上有醉醺醺的红晕，他的长相并不似洛基那般凌厉到像刀刃，而是可爱又讨人喜欢的。洛基不知为何觉得他身上还有种索尔那样的迷人，那是一种神秘。

酒成了蜜，巴基也仿佛卸下了防备成了捧着蜜罐的小熊，史蒂夫的酒力比他强，因此只是目光温柔的坐在一边为巴基布菜，不时为他擦擦嘴角的酒液。

史蒂夫在洛基与其他臣子应酬时趁机凑到巴基耳边，“你真的……要走到那一步？”

“我生而为王”，巴基看似迷离的眼中有一种冷静，他始终绷着一根弦，这根弦在他为未来谋局时铮铮作响。

“我的父亲仍在寻找画上的人鱼……可他却吝啬到不肯掏一个金币……”，巴基摇晃着酒杯用嘲讽的语气对洛基说道。

想要得到人鱼的绝不止矮人国王，九界无人不知阿斯加德的国王奥丁有一幅珍藏的画卷，他每每在入睡前把那画拿出来细细端详，看过的仆人说画上有一条绿尾巴的人鱼。

“我不想让他找了”，巴基的声音笃定而严肃，“他说哪位王子找到那条人鱼就把自己王位让给谁，可我宁可受尼达维勒国王的嘱托也不愿为他多费一下口舌，他根本就是自欺欺人！他就是一个失败的国王！”

下面欢宴的众臣并不知道巴基说了什么让他们高兴的话，下方觥筹交错而巴基的每句话都会清清楚楚的落入洛基耳中，巴基看向他的目光充满期待和虔诚，他那狂热的欲望感染了洛基。

现在是一月份，凛冬结束。而五月的战事逐渐逼近了洛基。

无论是巴基还是洛基，他们都不得不战，而喧嚣中巴基清清楚楚说道，

“我愿祝陛下一臂之力收复阿斯加德，望陛下准许我的恳求。”


End file.
